Everything
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [Yuri][Song-fic][HimexChikane][One-shot] - Essa fanfic se encaixa após os acontecimentos finais de Kokoro no Miko. Após alguns anos finalmente Chikane cumpre sua promessa. Retornar ao mundo para ver sua querida Himeko. O encontro dos corações das sacerdotisas.


(Notas originais da fanfic, postagem original 2007)

Essa fanfic se encaixa após os acontecimentos finais de Kokoro no Miko.

Basicamente é o retorno das memórias da vida passada delas, já que na fic toda foi o reencontro das duas, mas como disse lá no começo da fic, era uma vida nova para ambas, logo sem memórias.

Atenção: Entre os versos da música tem o ponto de vista hora de uma, hora de outra. Se ler com atenção dá para reconhecer facilmente quem tá "falando"

Música: Everything – Lifehouse

* * *

 **Everything – by Akuko no Oni**

Senti meus dedos um pouco trêmulos limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto quando separamos nossos lábios Chikane-chan, na verdade todo meu corpo tremia levemente.

Chikane-chan... Nunca seu nome soou tão significativo em meus lábios, seus olhos de um azul profundo me fitavam atordoados. Me pergunto se as lembranças de nossa vida passada vieram tão fortes a sua mente quanto vieram a minha.

Não conseguia proferir nenhuma palavra, com medo de tudo se quebrar ao meu redor, Chikane-chan o que devo fazer?...

xXx

A fotógrafa e a pianista permaneciam sentadas olhando uma para outra. Mesmo o ato de respirar naquele momento se tornava difícil, temiam que o barulho de suas respirações ocasionasse algo que não esperavam. Segundos apenas haviam se passado após aquele beijo, mas parecia uma eternidade.

Seus olhares confusos, num misto de alegria e agonia inquietantes, tentavam colocar ordem em suas mentes, que lutavam para se achar entre as lembranças que jorravam por elas.

Himeko limpava a face de Chikane, ignorando que suas próprias não paravam de cair.

xXx

Himeko, seu olhar parece tão confuso quanto o meu. Minha alma grita de alegria, nos reencontramos e só tenho a grande vontade de te abraçar e sentir que é real. Mas parece tão impossível, as lembranças que invadem minha mente me impedem de me mover, me impedem de acreditar. Himeko me sinto perdida...

xXx

Enquanto estavam paralisadas, uma música começava tocar próximo despertando-as para a realidade. A música vinha uma janela do quarto de um edifício. Em um impulso Himeko abraça a pianista como se sua vida dependesse daquele ato e assim permanecem.

– Chikane-chan! – chamei urgente.

Eu não conseguia parar de chorar e aperta-la cada vez mais naquele abraço. Meu peito se aqueceu ao vê-la retribuir meu gesto e permaneço assim ouvindo uma música começar a tocar. Aproximo meus lábios de seu ouvido e sussurro:

– Dance comigo...

Você olhou para mim um pouco confusa e nos levantamos.

– Onegai. – sussurrei – A dança que não tivemos no restaurante.

Você corou lindamente e começamos a dançar na calçada da praça como duas malucas. Mas naquele momento nada mais me importava além de você Chikane-chan.

 _Find me here,_ _  
_ _And speak to me_ _  
_ _I want to feel you_ _  
_ _I need to hear you_ _  
_ _You are the light_ _  
_ _That's leading me to the place_ _  
_ _Where I find peace… again_

Himeko… Nos abraçamos gentilmente e começamos a dançar. Seu corpo morno e acolhedor era tão bom, apoiei meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto nossos pés se mexiam, sentindo o leve perfume de seu cabelo. Apenas alguns fios escapavam do coque em seu cabelo. Enquanto meus braços enlaçavam seu pescoço, senti suas mãos abraçarem um pouco mais minha cintura com meu toque. Nos aproximamos um pouco mais. Himeko, lindo sol da minha vida que me lembro agora se oferecendo para ser meu lenço para secar minha lagrimas. Um lenço feito de sol...

 _You are the strength_ _  
_ _That keeps me walking_ _  
_ _You are the hope_ _  
_ _That keeps me trusting_ _  
_ _You are the life_ _  
_ _To my soul_ _  
_ _You are my purpose_ _  
_ _You're everything_

Chikane-chan, será que está cansada? Apoio meu rosto tambem em seu ombro, sentido seus sedosos fios negros acariciarem minha face. Enquanto a aquele ritmo calmo nos embalava, vinha em minha mente aquelas lembranças... Boas ruins, se mesclando em um grande ciclo sem fim. Mika-sama a fonte de inspirações de todos, garotos e garotas. Meu apoio quando descobrimos sobre nosso destino, minha esperança quando pensava que eu era uma inútil e você me fazia acreditar que não era. Meu tudo...

 _And how can I stand here with you_ _  
_ _And not be moved by you_ _  
_ _Would you tell me how could it be_

 _any better than this_

Me aconchego um pouco mais em seus braços Himeko. Abraço sua cintura também e olho para você. Seu sorriso não estava ali, você permanecia de olhos fechados apreciando esse momento, mas algo me incomodava. Mais uma lembrança cortante se passa por minha mente e sem perceber puxo uma das presilhas que segura seu cabelo. Você abre seus olhos levemente surpresa, talvez despertando de alguma lembrança também. Aqueles fios dourados descem magicamente, moldurando seu rosto como antes. Nada melhor como ver você assim de novo Himeko.

 _You calm the storms_

 _And you give me rest_ _  
_ _You hold me in your hands_ _  
_ _You won't let me fall_ _  
_ _You steal my heart_ _  
_ _And you take my breath away_ _  
_ _Would you take me in_ _  
_ _Take me deeper, now_

Desperto quando você solta meu cabelo, aquela imensidão azul dos seus olhos me fitavam e sorrio. Um brilho se acede em seu olhar e fico feliz, ao ver que meu gesto causou tal efeito. Ainda dançávamos lentamente, seguro sua mão que ficou livre ao soltar meu cabelo e entrelaço meus dedos aos seus. Seu olhar me tragava cada vez mais e quando me sentia perdida, o calor de nossas mãos juntas me trazia a tona novamente. Com a outra mão, deixei sua cintura e toquei seu rosto.

 _And how can I stand here with you_ _  
_ _And not be moved by you_ _  
_ _Would you tell me how could it be_

 _any better than this_

 _And how can I stand here with you_ _  
_ _And not be moved by you_ _  
_ _Would you tell me how could it be_

 _any better than this_

Himeko, fecho meus olhos apreciando seu toque gentil e percebo que nenhuma palavra saiu de nossas bocas ainda. Mas existiriam palavras para expressar o que sentimos agora? Para expressar o que eu sinto agora? Eu falaria eternamente e nunca seria suficiente. Seguro sua mão que está em meu rosto e faço a única coisa que meu coração poderia expressar.

 _Cause you're all I want_ _  
_ _You're all I need_ _  
_ _You're everything, everything_ _  
_ _You're all I want_ _  
_ _You're all I need_ _  
_ _You're everything, everything_ _  
_ _You're all I want_ _  
_ _You're all I need_ _  
_ _You're everything, everything_ _  
_ _You're all I want_ _  
_ _You're all I need_ _  
_ _Everything, everything_

Beijaram-se, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. O leve roçar dos lábios entre si logo tornou-se um beijo profundo. As duas pararam de dançar e começavam a brincar com suas línguas, uma disputando com a outra qual descobria mais os mistérios de suas bocas.

Himeko enlaçou a cintura de Chikane novamente aproximando seus corpos, enquanto a pianista acariciava os fios dourados da fotógrafa. Afastaram seus lábios por um instante e trocaram um olhar profundo. Mas logo seus corpos pediam por mais. Voltaram a se beijar, como se tentassem recuperar todo tempo que haviam perdido em que estavam separadas.

 _And how can I stand here with you_ _  
_ _And not be moved by you_ _  
_ _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

 _And how can I stand here with you_ _  
_ _And not be moved by you_ _  
_ _Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this_

 _And how can I stand here with you_ _  
_ _And not be moved by you_ _  
_ _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Chikane–chan, seus lábios... Tão doce, tão macios, tão perfeitos... Tão você, tão tudo. Chego ao paraíso com o beijo do lindo anjo de cabelos negro. Meu coração está aquecido e meus braços preenchidos por você Chikane-chan. Sinto vontade de beija-la ainda mais. Acaricio seu rosto novamente.

– Eu te amo, Chikane-chan eu te amo tanto…

– Himeko... – ela me olhou sem palavras.

A abracei com toda minha força, íamos nos beijar novamente quando ouvimos o táxi se aproximar. Nos recompomos e entramos no táxi. Segurei sua mão e você encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Chikane-chan nossa vida começa agora, meu coração me diz isso.

 _Would you tell me how could it be_

 _any better than this_

 **OWARI  
**

* * *

(Notas originais da fic)

Uma versao mais decente para o final Kokoro no Miko (será XD?). A letra acho que diz tudo que uma gostaria de dizer a outra. Ouçam musica, sabe é ate legalzinha. Ah sim ela se chama Everything de Lifehouse. Achei por acaso e achei a letra apropriada, pq o ritmo se vc não tiver meio romântico acaba dormindo XDXD.

* * *

Ps: Eu devia ter vergonha de dar repost nisso xD


End file.
